Replica
by Last Samurai Ryu-san
Summary: Songfic to the Fear Factory song, 'Replica'. Shadow's thoughts while Team Dark blasts through the final stages of Sonic Heroes. Semi-spoilers. ShadowRouge implied.


Ryu: Hey, peeps. I am Ryu, the Last Samurai. To explain this Sonic fic, I heard this song, Replica, by Fear Factory and I thought it would go very well with Shadow the Hedgehog, since that is what he is, a replica of Sonic. This is the first fanfic I posted on FanFiction.Net so be nice please. No flames unless they're really necessary. Hope y'all like it.  
  
Disclaimer: Copyrights-wise, I own nothing. Simple as that.  
  
*******  
  
"Replica"  
  
At the edge of space, where nothing floats except for a few thousand airships, led by the infamous Dr. Eggman, the team called Dark races from airship to airship. Anything that got in their way was scrap metal in a matter of seconds. The 3 anti-heroes were on a mission on personal reasons. Omega, the robot, wanted to kill Eggman for leaving him with a job with no company, no recognition of his work, and very little pay. Hey, a robot's gotta pay to get some oil in his gears. Rouge the Bat had a very simple reason for wanting to go after Eggman. To put it bluntly, she wanted to steal his money. She's a treasure hunter. Why else would she go after one of the people most likely to own at least one Chaos Emerald along with a stash of cash?  
  
However, as for Shadow the Hedgehog, his reason was all he thought of. Even in battle, he always questioned everything. Who am I? Where did I come from? How come I don't remember anything? How come I recognize that blue hedgehog? These questions had haunted him for a long time, ever since Rouge woke him up from that capsule. This is why he led the other 2 through the perils of the many zones, through the robots that Eggman threw at them, and now through the vast air force that the mad doc is trying to conquer the world with.  
  
There is no love!!!  
  
I am a duplication  
  
Innocently  
  
I was conceived  
  
So violently  
  
There was no love  
  
There was no love for me  
  
There was only hatred  
  
I am rape!!!  
  
I am hate!!!  
  
I am rape!!!  
  
I am hate!!!  
  
'I keep getting this urge to kill Eggman. But it isn't just him I want to kill. I want to kill that blue hedgehog, that two-tailed fox, the echidna and all of their allies. Why do I feel this way?' thought Shadow, as he, Rouge, and Omega were flying through the air to another airship, crawling with robots. As they landed and met more opposition, a question suddenly ran through the black 'hog's head 'Was I created to kill needlessly?'  
  
"Anything wrong, partner? Ya seem so silent lately" the batty beauty asked as she used the Thunder Shoot, using Omega as the cannonball, to destroy a cannon. "It's nothing. Just lost in thought" Shadow said, gruffly. "Don't need to get so rough about it... I guess you're still trying to find yourself. With the answers so close to us now, I'd be lost in thought too, now that I think about it..." Rouge replied, trying to lift his spirits. Shadow said nothing after that and grabbed the next robot that was stupid enough to attack him.  
  
Every day I feel anonymous hate  
  
Forever in the shadow of disgrace  
  
I am rape!!!  
  
I am hate!!!  
  
I am rape!!!  
  
I am hate!!!  
  
Filled with pain  
  
A bruised and darkened soul  
  
Spare me from the  
  
Life that's full of misery  
  
I don't want to live that way  
  
I don't want to live that way  
  
"I'll show you what true evil is!!!" Eggman shouted, his Egg Emperor ready to rumble. 'True evil? We'll just see, punk' thought Shadow. As the trio ran down the gauntlet of a final boss fight, collecting rings and power-ups, Shadow thought about the concept of true evil. 'Does he mean that I'm not that evil? Or was he just bragging? If I'm not evil, then what is with these urges to kill people? Argh! I hate mind puzzles!' he thought, trying to outrun the Egg Emperor.  
  
Before he got hit by a shockwave from Eggman's sword, Rouge flew in and picked him up and out of the way. "Thanks..." he uttered. "No problem, hun" she said, apparently trying to flirt with him. 'On the other hand, if I am evil, then why do I feel like I should protect and help Rouge? Argh! No! There is no love! Not for the wicked! ...But am I? I don't think I am' The thoughts of both sides attack him again and again, like the missiles from the Emperor, leaving the short-fused hedgehog confused.  
  
There is no love!!!  
  
Every day I feel anonymous hate  
  
Forever in the shadow of disgrace  
  
I am rape!!!  
  
I am hate!!!  
  
I am rape!!!  
  
I am hate!!!  
  
Filled with pain  
  
A bruised and darkened soul  
  
Spare me from the  
  
Life that's full of misery  
  
I am so  
  
Filled with pain  
  
A bruised and darkened soul  
  
Spare me from the  
  
Life that's full of misery  
  
I don't want to live that way!  
  
I don't want to live that way!  
  
I don't want to live that way!  
  
I don't want to live that way!  
  
'I... am going... CRAZY! Good! Evil! What's the freakin' difference!!?' thought the black hedgehog, spin jumping on the robot's head repeatedly, obviously annoying the Doc. 'Simple. One helps people, the other tries to kill or conquer them' another thought added as Eggman takes off, zooming down another gauntlet. 'Ironic... I'm helping the universe by killing Dr. Eggman. Heh. How very ironic...' he snickered, as he and his friends chased after the weakened bucket of bolts.  
  
"Egg Emperor's attack strength decreasing. Odds of victory increasing to 79%" babbled Omega with that usual, mechanical, monotone voice of his. "Hey Shadow-kun! Ready to win?" Rouge said, overflowing with confidence. "Yeah. Time to grill this fat idiot over easy!" declared Shadow, speeding up to the fleeing madman. "You'll all die, you fools!" Eggman snapped, shooting missiles at them. 'I'm getting' a freakin' headache... I've had enough of these stupid questions! Feh! At least I got the perfect target to vent my frustrations on!' thought Shadow, cornering Eggman in another arena. 'My past has something to do with you, Dr. Eggman. When I defeat you, I can finally put all this behind me!'  
  
I am so  
  
Filled with pain  
  
A bruised and darkened soul  
  
Spare me from the  
  
Life that's full of misery  
  
Spare me from the  
  
Life that's full of pain  
  
Spare me from the  
  
Life that's full of pain  
  
I don't want to live that way!  
  
I don't want to live that way!  
  
I don't want to live that way!  
  
I don't want to live that way!  
  
I don't want to live that way!  
  
I don't want to live that way!  
  
A few missiles, a Shadow Spin, and a Thunder Shoot or two later, the Egg Emperor exploded, killing the mad Dr. Eggman once and for all. 'Phew... Well, I certainly feel better now...' the 'hog thought as Rouge put a hand on his shoulder, congratulating him for his effort. Instead of shrugging it off though, he smirked at her and threw in some compliments on her part. His questions were all in the past now, as was the time when Eggman lived. 'I don't wanna be haunted by questions forever. I don't want to live that way' he thought, wandering outside to look at the majestic yet vile Final Fortress.  
  
And so, the events of the Team Dark ending occured with Rouge finding answers, Omega becoming wise, and Shadow accepting the fact that he is what he is, no details necessary. 'Maybe I'll go back to Casino Park with Rouge- chan. She seemed to love it there' thought the replica of Sonic, actually thinking of a cool future instead of the confusing past. Throwing the last proverbial clod of dirt on his buried past, he walks back in to find where his friends ran off to.  
  
End.  
  
*******  
  
Ryu: Whew. Well, there it is. It's not my first fanfic, but it's the first one I'm posting.  
  
Shadow: I so have a headache from all that thinking...  
  
Ryu: Look at it this way. After this, you're on a date with Rouge. Now that's worth it.  
  
Shadow: ... Oh all right! Ya got a point.  
  
Ryu: Hehehe... Rouge is Shadow's weakness...  
  
Shadow: I have no weaknesses!!!  
  
Ryu: What would Rouge say?  
  
Shadow: Well... Uh... Umm... That is... I dunno!!!  
  
Ryu: Exacty... Later! ::runs off:: 


End file.
